Piano
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan plays the piano with his and Phil's son.


Dan Howell sighed as he sat on his bedroom, on his bed with his phone in his hands. It was a Friday night and Dan had been home all day, editing for a new Youtube video that was already two weeks late. But luckily, it wasn't entirely his fault that he couldn't upload as much as he would like to. Dan had never been too good at uploading videos on time but he try his best, as he hated letting down any of his subscribers.

His life had basically changed about a year ago when he became a parent with his boyfriend, Phil Lester. They had been dating for five years and this was something that they had wanted to do for so long. They both wanted to be parents. Unfortunately, they were a gay couple so it took longer than they thought it would to adopt. They spent months and months searching for a family that would let them adopt, and they finally found the perfect child.

Dan and Phil finally adopted a 3-year-old boy whose name was Jeffrey Blake Howell-Lester. Adopting Jeffrey was the best thing they had ever done. Their lives changed completely but in the best way possible. Luckily they were able to balance their Youtube careers with still being a parent, even though it meant that they had to quit their jobs at the BBC because they didn't have enough time to do it. They loved working for the BBC but they would much rather keep their Youtube careers and be parents than work for the BBC.

Dan and Phil also had to tell the internet and basically the whole world that they were dating. It was hard the first few months after they made their coming out video, especially since they had hidden their relationship for five years. They had only told their families that they were dating. They didn't even tell any of their friends, not even their two best friends Chris and PJ. They had been too afraid to say anything to anyone. Even though they did get hate every once in a while, it was something that they could handle. Life was still good so they couldn't complain.

Dan looked up from his phone and smiled as he watched Jeffrey run into his room.

"Jeffrey, what are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed mister!" Dan warned gently.

Jeffrey giggled and climbed onto Dan's bed. "I'm no tired dada!" He whined.

Dan laughed, rolling his eyes playfully. He reached over and gently grabbed Jeffrey, pulling him into his lap.

"I guess I'll let you stay up a little bit longer tonight, but don't tell daddy. Promise?" Dan whispered.

"Pinky!" Jeffrey said as he held up his pinky finger.

Dan smiled and took Jeffrey's pinky around his and held onto it. "That's my boy," he said.

"Piano!" Jeffrey said as he pointed over at the piano that was in Dan's room.

Dan bit his lip nervously as he looked over at the piano. Dan actually loved playing the piano, ever since he was a teenager. He was in his late 20's now and he still loved playing the piano just as much as he used to when he was a teenager, which was pretty shocking. He unfortunately never got proper piano lessons but he taught himself how to play. Though, he hadn't played his piano in a few months due to his life being hectic.

"Piano?" Dan asked. He looked down at Jeffrey. "You wanna play the piano?"

"Yeah!" Jeffrey crawled out of Dan's lap and slid off the bed. He ran over to the piano and pointed at it. "Dada!"

"Alright, alright!" Dan sighed in defeat. He stood up from his bed and walked over to the piano and sat down on the wooden bench. He reached down and pulled Jeffrey down next to him on the piano. Dan cracked his knuckles before he started playing 'Pyramid Song'. Dan looked down at Jeffrey as he played and chuckled. He loved seeing how excited Jeffrey was getting over hearing the piano being played.

"I wanna play!" Jeffrey exclaimed as he clapped, watching Dan.

Dan laughed. "Alright. Press that key…" Dan told Jeffrey, smiling as Jeffrey did as he was told.

"Yay!" Jeffrey exclaimed, giggling as he pressed more buttons.

Phil was just walking down the hallway, about to walk passed Dan's bedroom, but he stopped as soon as he heard the piano playing. He raised his eyebrows and backed up immediately. He quietly opened Dan's bedroom door and smiled as soon as he saw Dan sitting at the piano with Jeffrey. He crossed his arms against his chest and leaned against the doorframe, continuing to watch as Dan taught Jeffrey how to play the piano. He knew how much Dan loved playing the piano so he wasn't surprised to see him teaching Jeffrey how to play it.

"I'm surprised you know how to play that thing still," Phil finally said.

Dan immediately jumped and looked over at the door, surprised to see Phil standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" Dan asked curiously.

"Not that long. Isn't someone supposed to be in bed?" Phil asked calmly, nodding towards Jeffrey.

Jeffrey looked up at Phil and smiled innocently, making Phil laugh.

"He wanted to play the piano and you know me, I couldn't resist," Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Keep playing, it was good…" Phil said as he walked into Dan's bedroom. He walked over to Dan's bed and sat down on it. He looked up at Dan and smiled. "I miss hearing you play the piano."

"Jeff, why don't you go sit with daddy while I play?" Dan told him.

"Okay!" Dan helped Jeffrey down from the bench and smiled as he watched him run over to Phil. Phil gently picked him up and sat him down on his lap, holding onto him as he did so still.

Phil smiled as he watched Dan continue to play 'Pyramid Song'. Phil was very thankful to how his life was turning out. He was glad that he and Dan were still together, even after they came out to the whole internet. They were lucky that they had supportive friends and family around them. Most of all, Phil was thankful for Jeffrey.

"Phil?" Phil was quickly shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Dan's voice. "Are you okay, love?"

Phil took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm fine. I'm actually amazing. Just keep playing!"

Dan chuckled and shook his head. "Alright, if you say so,"

Phil smiled as he looked down at Jeffrey, smiling as he watched him.


End file.
